


A Grace Too Powerful to Name

by MelAncrath



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelAncrath/pseuds/MelAncrath
Summary: Jason gives and is given forgiveness. Some of his first meetings with the Batfamily since the events of Under the Red Hood.





	

In another world their first meeting happened on the edge of a knife. Jason, his rage still in generous supply, would have lashed out at his replacement and given Bruce a new dead Robin to mourn. 

The little asshole was lucky this wasn't that world. 

Being blown up for the second time had jogged something in him. Floating in the East River surrounded by the wreckage of his convoluted cry for attention had been a great time to gain perspective. Mere minutes after he’d needed it most. 

During that meditative window of hindsight-clarity Jason realized he may have come back to life but he’d left something behind in the void. Without knowing what he was doing he’d filled the emptiness with rage and regret. He had bent his every waking thought towards the idea and the execution of his revenge. He had imitated living, if even for a singular destructive purpose, but he had been dead the whole time. 

Durca had seen it. The fact that he was a living corpse animated by a chip on his shoulder, desperately trying not to forgive himself or anyone else lest he run out of fuel and return to the grave.

It had been a month since he’d let go of that destructive drive. Living without it he felt light and lost. For the first time in a year he had no plans to occupy his mind, no revenge to guide his every step, no rage to shield him. He contemplated returning to the mountains, to the All Caste, to an ascetic life that had actually agreed with him. But he had left full of arrogance and it would feel disrespectful to return full of nothing. Instead, he set about fixing the mess he’d made. 

His rampage through Gotham’s criminal underworld had been destabilizing and the streets were poised to run red with the blood of a gang war. Thankfully, he could fix this from outside the city, from outside the U.S. even. A few well placed assassinations, some big shipment hits, and a thumb on the scales of the black market economy were doing the job handily. Like a chiropractor popping bones back into place he bounced around the globe kicking crime in Gotham back into equilibrium.

Running into his replacement was not part of Jason’s “stop being a psycho dead thing and get a life” recovery plan. Avoiding the new kid had previously been as easy as avoiding Gotham but then, Gotham couldn't actually follow him to Istanbul so maybe he should have paid more attention.

“You should come back.” The shiny new model had the gall to say. He was sitting in Jason’s temporary apartment sipping tea at the little table by Jason’s window like he could just waltz into Jason’s fucking life and take everything from him. 

Jason toyed with letting him know that he was one fork in the winding river of reality away from having a knife to his throat but his better angels prevailed. “Last time I was in town B and I got off on the wrong foot and I ended up on the terrorist watch list. So pass.” 

“You were kind of being a terrorist.” So the kid was a smart ass. If Jay didn't know he himself had been plucked randomly off the street he would suspect Bruce of growing them all in a lab. 

“What are you doing here, replacment?” Jason asked. 

“Batman needs you.” 

“Batman has you, and you are …” Jason had been about to say that 3.0 was welcome to the Dark Knight but that wasn't quite true. “You’re what he needs. Leave me out of it.” Fuck, that had hurt. Still, it was the mature, sane thing to say and Jason was all about being mature and sane now. He was working hard at making peace with everything that had happened post-his-death. This was the world he lived in and he could either deal with that or live out the rest of his years angry, miserably throwing himself into scheme after desperate scheme to make Bruce realize how wrong his philosophy was. No, fuck that. Jason would find his own way and he would do it without causing more problems than he was fixing. 

“I’m not.” The kid said. “I'm not what he needs. He needed a Robin so I filled that roll but now that you’re back things can go back to the way they were meant to be.”

“The way they were- you think I can just hop back into the old suit and- you’re fucking delusional! Get the fuck out!” Fuck the high road, Jason shot the tea cup out of the kid’s hand. His next move was going to be grabbing the kid and throwing him out but apparently Batman wasn't slacking off in the training department because the kid’s reaction was fast and textbook perfect. He had the gun out of Jason’s hand and threw it across the room in a split second. Too bad the replacement was just textbook. 

“Not good enough, knockoff.” Jason grabbed the kid and flipped him into an armbar before the gun even hit the floor. 

“I’m sorry!” Shouted the kid, tapping out like this was a training exercise.

Jason thought about breaking his arm, teaching him a lesson in not sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Instead he kept him in the submission hold. “Sorry for what?” He couldn't resist demanding. 

“Whatever you want!” Shouted the kid.

“Say you're sorry for breaking in here.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And for all that stupid shit you said.” 

“I’m not!” Jason applied some more pressure to the kid’s joints. “I’m not sorry! He said he was sorry!”

Jason’s entire world froze. What? He didn't even know what to do with that. He didn't even believe it. He wasn't even sure, no, he was half sure he didn't even want that.

“Seriously? Literally?” Jason went slack and let the kid roll over and baby his arm. 

“Well, I mean he said he ‘wished he had done things differently.’ ”

Jason barked out a laugh, that was more like it. Shit though, even that was more than he had ever dared to hope for. “Wow.”

“Yeah, so you know, I thought I'd come and tell you he was practically begging for you to come home since God knows he'd never do it himself.” The kid shrugged like he hadn't just dropped an actual bomb on Jason.

“Still not gonna happen, new kid.” Jason said, and he knew it was the right thing the second he said it. He needed time with this. He hadn't bothered to figure out how to live in a world where Bruce didn't think things had gone exactly as they should have.

A half baked fantasy of forgiveness and reconciliation flashed though Jason's mind. He was back in the old costume, right beside B, kicking ass again and picking up right where he’d left off. But no. Jason didn't see how this new info actually changed anything. He had still killed, so even if Bruce wished things had gone differently Jason was probably dead to the man. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Fuck kid, stop saying that.”

“I am though, you must be mad at me, you can't even say my name, you've got to hate me. I- I didn’t mean to step into a roll that wasn't actually vacant! You’re my hero, man! But he was so, Batman was, he needed someone.” The kid, Tim, ended his rambling confession with conviction. 

The thing was, Jason got all that. He had been the original replacment. “Red Robin. Is that why?”

“Yes.”

“It’s ok, I’m not mad at you, Tim.”

***

Jason loved eating Kori out. The warm embrace of her thighs around his head. The way her ass molded perfectly into his hands. The sounds she made when he lapped at her, teased her, chased her orgasm to the brink and then eased back lazily indulging in the sweet, alien, taste of her that would be almost cloying if not for the sharp, biting undercurrent it had. 

They were winding down after a long flight from the island to NYC. Jason had some business to take care of with one of the five families, they were overextending their reach, but for now he had more pressing matters: Kori writhing and whimpering below him.

He knew he was good at this. He could drag it out, he often did, until fed up with his antics, his princess would grab him by the hair and grind herself to completion. Using him. 

The thought made him moan into her. She was such a force of nature. He could get lost in her. 

“Fuck, Jaybird. You really love being between her legs, don’t you?” Roy carded his fingers through Jason’s two toned hair. The archer was laying bonelessly beside them waiting for Kori to come so that he could demand they all cuddle or sleep in a giant puppy pile, clinger. 

Jason secretly loved it. Roy’s insecurity made for a constant source of affirmation. An unending sub-audible loop of “I want you, be with me, don’t throw me away, I love you, I love you I love you.” 

Not that any of them actually said I love you. Kori was reluctant to even say she knew who they were, liar. Whatever, they all had their own damage, she was no exception. 

He teasingly traced each letter of ‘Roytoy’ into her with his tongue. Kori’s laugh was low and joyful. God, she didn't miss a thing. 

When he heard her gasp and felt her buck against his mouth while he wasn’t doing anything particularly special he looked up from his work to see Roy grazing his teeth against her dark nipple while palming her other breast, rolling its peak with his strong freckled hands. Jason loved seeing them together, it pulled something tight within him, made him feel like he was one of Roy’s bowstrings before it snapped. 

Sometimes he wondered, was he repeating the pattern of picking up his brother’s cast offs? But neither of his lovers had actually spent that much time with Dick. Just brief, impressionable moments that had left them both sour for one reason or another. Kori most of all. 

From what he could gather birdbrain had been the first person she encountered after crashing on earth. Dick had turned his crippling charm on her and been his warm and welcoming self. She wouldn't have stood a chance. Then his flighter nature kicked in and he had somehow hurt her. Maybe in another world it would have been Dick doing this instead of Jason. Or maybe not. Dick and Babs seemed like forgone destiny to everyone but themselves. Jason thought that might be the kind of thing that held true across all possible worlds. 

Roy’s story had been less of a guessing game pieced together from half thrown away lines since Jason had been alive and friends with the guy for most it. After being kicked out by Olly for drinking on the job and before Jason had died he’d teamed up with Dick and some other heroes their own age had all fought off some disaster or other. Jason had poked his head into their little clubhouse once but he was busy enough being Robin in Gotham, he didn’t need the kind of shit they got mixed up in. It looked like they had disbanded right before he died but had tried to get the band back together with some spectacularly failed results before he came back. 

His misfit friends, his messy bedmates, he fit right in. 

Kori was close, she was clenched tight and growing steadily warmer. Just as he started feeling like he was standing too close to a camp fire Jason tapped her thigh and the heat leveled off. He had learned that lesson the hard way. 

The last moan she gave was low and drawn out. Jay fucked her with his tough, Roy was doing something useful further up on the bed, nothing less for their princess. 

When she came it was full bodied. Gentle waves of heat pulsed off of her. The taste of her changed to something subtle and unknown. He had no reference for some of her more alien traits. 

“Let me.” Roy said, pulling Jason up into a sloppy, familiar, kiss. Together they fell back onto the bed and Kori ran her warm fingers up and down his back as he made out with Roy for a bit, let him taste her second hand. While they all came down from Kori’s orgasm Jason was amused that Roy had gotten everyone to cuddle after all.

*

Their chat with the mob had been a success. To celebrate Kori demanded they go dancing. They popped into about three different clubs, each one not quite what they were looking for until Roy heard a song they all liked coming from the end of the street. The place looked more like a little cafe than a club, it was on a corner so it had large windows on two of its sides. The place was tiny, well occupied, and loud with tables and chairs stacked in the back and a talented DJ playing at the far end of the room. The people inside were young, casually dressed, and joyfully dancing rather than trying to show off or be seen. Jason loved it instantly.

He and Roy had been dancing closely when Jason turned just in time to see Dick, face plastered with a thousand watt smile, and was immediately wrapped in an unyielding hug. He wasn't sure how to react, his instincts said ‘lash out’ but Dick’s hugs were magic so they also kind of said ‘lean in and feel the love.’

“Jason, little wing.” the club was deafening but Dick had his head tucked under Jason’s jaw so he could tell his voice was full of emotion.

“Dick, you gonna cry man?” Jay asked. He couldn't resist the bratty dig.

“Shut up. You died. I can cry if l want to.” Somehow Dick managed to hold him even tighter. 

Jay glanced around in time to see that Kori was already outside, flying off into the night like a reverse shooting star and that Roy had retreated deeper into the crowd. “Can you let go for a sec? Let's go outside.”

“Not yet.” Dick said, holding him tighter still. “This is all I've wanted to do since you came back. Bruce said you wanted to be left alone so I didn’t try to follow you but Jesus Christ, I-” Dick cut himself off apparently too choked up to speak. Finally Jason returned the hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Jay said.

“It’s ok, you’re back.” 

“Is your leg ok?” Jason hadn't meant for that to happen. 

“Yeah Jay, it's fine. Literally everything is fine. You’re going to have to try harder if you don’t want everything to be fine.” 

Jason laughed and somehow Dick made the tightest hug on earth just a little bit tighter. “Are you trying to kill me again Dick, I can’t breath.”

“Sorry! I just, this is all I wanted to do. Tim said you guys had meet… and had breakfast… and exchanged intel...”

“You jealous?” Jason asked.

“Yes!” Dick freely admitted. 

“Come on, outside.” Jason broke free from the crushing hug and dragged his brother from the overheated club into the chilly fall night. Once outside he could still hear the muted thumping of the club’s music but at least he could also hear himself think. Jay reached in his jacket and went through the practiced motions of lighting up a cigarette. 

“Seriously?” Dick said. 

“What?” Jason asked “I already died once.”

“Jason!” Dick scolded. 

“Listen, I doubt I'll live long enough for it to be a problem.”

“That was,” Dick paused “Don't say that anymore. It's less funny now that it's actually happened once.” He frowned.

“Hey, cheer up big bird. You’re not as pretty when you frown like that.”

“Fuck you.” Dick said, but his features relaxed back into their easy beauty.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Bruce sent me up here to look into the new Maroni-New York alliance.”

“Already took care of that.”

“Yeah I saw.” Dick sounded like he was tip toeing through a minefield. “You didn't kill anyone?” Dick turned the statement into a question. As if he expected Jason to be the same kind of cackling murderer they were all used to dealing with.

“I’m not a fucking psycho!” Anymore “I had a point to make back in Gotham. I’m not out to make a point now, I’m just doing things my way.”

“It’s good.” Dick said. “He knows you’re doing good…” Dick’s voice trailed off and his face lit up like something dawned on him. “Goddamnit he set us up. That emotionally stunted asshole! Can’t he ever just say what he wants?” 

Jason smiled “That would have been way too straightforward.” 

Dick grinned and launched into an imitation of Bruce's deeper, gravely, voice “Hey Dick, can you go check on your brother… and let him know we’re all just sitting around... twiddling our thumbs... and waiting for him to not be mad at us… so we can all hug it out?” Dick switched to a higher register and achingly plucky tone, “Sure thing Boss!” Jason couldn't keep from snickering at his brother’s antics. 

“Hey Dick,” Jason joined in with his own impression of the Batman voice. “here’s all the relevant information… for what we’re doing tonight. Also, get in the car... it’s time to go!” 

Dick was laughing so hard it looked like it hurt. “God I missed you, Tim can’t do Batman voice.”

Jason continued to demonstrate his superior Dark Knight impression “You mean he can't talk… like he’s a constipated gorilla… who swallowed a frog?”

Dick was wheezing. Jason loved making him laugh like this. “I have to hug you again.” He announced before wrapping Jason up in another magic hug. This time Jason returned it immediately. 

“I’m not mad at you guys.” He finally said. “I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you since coming back, I didn’t know where to start.” 

“Here is good.” Dick said.

***

For some reason Portland, a city which was usually so well behaved and almost never gave anyone the kind of trouble that Gotham or Metropolis dished out on a regular basis was acting up. Gigantic hostile vines had sprouted up in the middle of downtown and were dragging people into the earth. 

Jason was there on his own business: tracking down the son of a South American narco. That evening he’d turned on the news in his hotel room to see a scene he would have expected out of his hometown, city of freaks and gothic architecture, not Portland, the city of ironic mustaches and local produce. 

At least he was uniquely well versed in dealing with vicious plant life so Jason suited up and rushed towards the area.

The place was pure mayhem, monstrous vines as thick as trees were whipping through the air, pummeling anything in their reach while slimmer, rope-sized versions wrapped around people like boa constrictors and dragged them into the rubble from which they had erupted. 

Jason grabbed the All-blades from their sheaths and paused to let his mind float away a little until his concentration narrowed to a single point and he was able to activate their more interesting properties. He probably shouldn't be using them as machetes but whatever, they were the best weapons for the job.

His blades sliced through the vines like butter. He tried to prioritize the ones dragging people underground but the bigger ones were beginning to coordinate and target him. A vine as thick as a street lamp swatted at him, forcing him to dive aside. Jason sprung back and severed it while it was down. He spun around to find his next target when he heard an explosion beside him. 

For a second he was rattled, back in the Joker’s captivity feeling the heat of the bomb he couldn’t disable ending his life. Then just as suddenly he was thrust back into the current fray. Instinct reacted for him while his mind was jarred and he sliced more vines that were targeting him specifically. 

“Red Hood!” A familiar voice barked an unfamiliar name, Bruce was here.

As obsessively as Jason had planned his first encounter with Bruce he had somehow avoided figuring out what he would say the second time around. Thank god for crime fighting, he could never forget how to do that with B.

Jason bounded to his former mentor’s side and they launched into the familiar dance of battling vegetation. “What are you even doing here old man?” Jason asked.

“I was on monitor duty in the Watchtower when the alarms went off.” Batman replied. “Looks like someone tried to recreate Ivy’s mutated plants and sneak them into a community garden.” 

“Seriously?” Jason asked “Some overzealous tree hugger caused this!” He and Bruce were now steadily winning the war against nature. 

“Ivy is an overzealous tree hugger.” Bruce said, he might have been amused but Jason couldn’t tell. 

“We should torch this place!” Jason said, turning his attention to the largest vine left. 

“Do you want to burn down a city block?” B demanded. 

“Distract it!” Jason shouted, and ran full pelt at the trunk, trusting B to back him up. The copper blades blazed as they easily sliced through even the thickest vine. 

Seconds after the last vine was cut the entire root system shuddered and shrivelled up, releasing the people who had been pulled into it. They emerged shocked and injured but thankfully alive. 

Sirens blared around them as rescue vehicles could finally approach the scene. 

Jason stared at Bruce wondering what came next. Punishment and condemnation for his last foray in Gotham? A hug, like he’d received from Dick? Clear answers, unreserved acceptance, and respect worthy of an equal? Yeah, right. 

In actuality Bruce was giving him nothing, the man looked paralyzed and Jay was ready to bolt. 

“Well.” Jason said, preparing to slip into the shadows that had grown long during their fight. “That was fun, let's do it again sometime.”

Jay tuned to escape the awkward situation but before he could Bruce caught his wrist. 

“Red Hood, wait.” He said, voice half plea, half command. 

Jason wasn’t sure what he wanted but he knew he didn’t want to do this here. “Can we go somewhere else?” He asked.

“I’ll send you an address.” Bruce said, and they went their separate ways. 

*

After making his way back to his hotel and changing into civilian clothes, as he assumed he was intended to, Jason got a text on his newest burner phone from an unknown number listing the address of an upscale modern looking house in a secluded neighborhood. Fucking Batman.

Jay got a car though a rideshare app and fruitlessly tried to come up with what he wanted to say on the way to his destination. 

By the time he reached the house he hadn’t come up with anything. The trip from the street to the front door was similarly barren. The long pause he took before knocking on the door gave him no inspiration. The absolute infinity between his knock and B’s answer was a vacuum of nothingness. 

“Come in,” Bruce said, smiling casually, as if there weren't oceans of issues between them. 

“Thanks.” Jason muttered, like he was still 16.

Bruce looked good. He was dressed casually in what were probably $400 jeans and a soft looking dark sweater with the sleeves pushed up. 

“I made dinner,” he said, “shepherd's pie, your favorite.” Bruce motioned to the chic geometric dining table set for two, complete with fucking sides, lit candles, and probably a perfectly paired red wine. 

“What part of that did you make?” Jason asked, looking at the mostly pristine kitchen with its high end, distinctly unused, appliances.

“The part where I put in the order then put it in dishes.” Bruce admitted. 

Jason had expected he and Bruce to circle each other like wounded, wary, animals. He wasn’t prepared for whatever this was but he sat down anyway, cautiously letting Bruce take the lead. “What place did it come from?” Jason asked, looking at all the food that was available. 

“I’m not sure, I asked Alfred to find somewhere that made it how you liked- like it.” Bruce’s smile wavered for a second before he sat down beside Jay.

“Christ Jesus, seriously, you rich freakin-” Jason couldn’t believe him “I can’t believe you! Useless.” He grabbed for the wine and poured himself a generous glass then set the bottle beside himself, it wasn't like Bruce drank anyway.

“Would you rather I’d cooked us something?” Bruce asked, serving Jason then himself some of the, admittedly delicious smelling, food. 

“Cooked what?” Jason asked. “Burnt toast?” 

“I can make spaghetti now thank you.” 

“What? Like how?”

“Boil the noodles and heat up the sauce.” 

“The noodles Al made from scratch and the sauce he made from actual fucking tomatoes?” 

“Yes.” 

Jason paused, that was actually kind of a vast improvement. “Congratulations, you’ll be getting those Michelin stars any day now.” 

Bruce chuckled warm and deep. He was flirting. 

“Is this…” Jason gestured at the scene in general, “is this what you want?” 

Bruce nodded, “What do you want?” He asked in all seriousness. 

Jason took a second to search himself again for an answer to that but came up empty handed. He poked, for the first time in months, at the sealed tight box within himself that contained his old friend revenge to see if there was still something there. Yes, there was. A fantasy about simply sneaking into Arkham and shooting the clown twice in the forehead then emptying the rest of the clip into his chest, for good measure. Maybe someday, Jason thought, then sealed the box again. “I don’t know.” He finally said. 

“Is this ok?” Bruce asked gently. 

“Yeah.” Jay took some deep gulps of his wine. “What are we doing?” He asked.

“Having dinner,”

“And then?”

“I thought I’d let you decided.”

“What are my options?”

“You could head back to your hotel, hopefully we could see each other again sometime. We could sit, watch a movie, read. I could make love to you.” 

Jason’s breath felt caught in his throat. His heart beat faster at the thought of Bruce inside him again. 

“None of that involves talking.” He pointed out. 

“The point of tonight,” Bruce said softly, “is making sure I get to see you again after it.”

Jason felt too full to bear so he downed his glass of wine and poured himself another. He understood what he was doing. 

“How’s Alf.” He asked neutrally. 

“He’s doing well. We found a beautifully illustrated version of the Divine Comedy to add to the library, a modern art piece inspired by early illuminated manuscripts.” 

Jason whistled, he’d like to see that. 

“The Manor will be opening up for the Annual Thomas and Martha Wayne Children’s Hospital Charity Ball in two months so that’s been occupying his time. He wanted me to tell you that he missed you and that there’s a care package on its way to your island for you.”

Jason slowly began to feel more at ease the longer Bruce talked about small, comfortable, things meant to intrigue him and ease him back into the lives of his family in Gotham. B filled him in on his new projects at Wayne Enterprises, how Tim was progressing with his team of teenagers, what Babs was up to, and shared some of his funnier stories about members of the Justice League.

“Will you tell me about your friends?” Bruce finally asked something of him. 

“Yeah, you know Roy, he’s good. Frickin genius. He's always inventing these little robots, or new trick arrows, or just whatever, I think he kind of does it compulsively. And Kori’s ship has given him all kinds of new tech to play with.

Kori’s pretty amazing too B, you would like her. She’s got this crazy warm smile that reminds me of Dick’s and she’s smart as hell, really tactical in her thinking. I know there are some things she hasn't told me though, It’s hard to tell sometimes, not just because she’s an alien but, well, most days she’d rather eat rocks than admit something was upsetting her. A bit like you actually.” Jason smiled, thinking of the home they had made on the island.

“It sounds like you’re happy.” Bruce said, sitting up from the table and taking his and Jason’s empty plates to the sink.

“Yeah,” Jason said, “yeah, I am.” He took as many serving plates as he could and followed Bruce into the kitchen. There was a tension in the air between them as Bruce washed the dishes and Jason put away the leftovers. 

“Would you like to take some of that back?” Bruce asked.

“No thanks, Alfred.” Jason teased softly.

Bruce turned off the water and placed the last dish on the drying rack. Then he slowly stalked towards Jason, leaving him a clear path towards every exit from the house and ample time to make his excuses and go. He didn’t want to though, he wanted B’s strong arms lifting him onto the countertop, pulling Jason’s legs around his waist, and his huge scarred hands catching Jason’s downturned jaw and lifting his head so that he could gently rub Jason's lower lip before drawing him into a searing kiss.

Jason had so many questions. You don’t hate me? What do you wish you had done differently? How have you been? What are we doing? 

Bruce pulled away from the kiss too soon and Jason was left chasing after his mentor’s lips. “Are you going to ‘make love to me’ now?” Bruce knew quite specifically how Jason felt about that phrase. 

“Is that what you want?” 

“What are my options?” 

“I could take you here, from behind, braced against the counter. I would hold you, bite your neck, enter you while I told you how beautiful you are, how irresistible, how proud I am of the man you’ve become.” Jason moaned quietly and Bruce undid his jeans, slid his hard cock from his underwear and began slowly stroking him. “Or we could go to the couch, I could take you in my mouth, show you how precious you are to me, how much I’ve missed you, how much I need you.” B paused for a moment to kiss him again, still stroking Jason with his big, calloused, hands. “Or I could take you upstairs to the bedroom, I would be impatient though, we would need to stop on the first landing so that I could put my fingers in you, taste you with my mouth. Wonder what you have been doing with your beautiful friends who I am eternally grateful to for making you happy.” Jason moaned at the thought of Bruce rimming him and bucked up into his hand. “When we finally make it to the bedroom I’m going to need you so desperately Jay. I know you prefer it when I take you on your knees but you make me so selfish, I’ll need to see you.” Jason bit Bruce's lip. “Greedy boy, the things you do to me.” He whispered into Jason’s mouth. “I’m going to take you at exactly the pace I want, slow and deep. Tell me, have you become tight or do your lovers keep you as open as you used to be?”

Jason panted and continued rocking into Bruce's hand. Fuck he loved hearing such filth coming from his usually buttoned up partner’s mouth. “Roy’s not as big as you, and we usually do it with me on top.” He admitted.

Bruce chuckled, “Few are. And your princess? Does she ever fuck you?” 

Jason moaned and had to burry his head in the crook of Bruce’s shoulder as he remember the one time Kori had used a strap on with him, or the few times she had slipped a finger into him while taking him in her mouth. “Not frequently.” He finally said. He was close, It was getting hard to form words.

“I’ll take my time then.” Bruce promised. “Our detour on the stairs will be a boon. As I’m inside you I'll tell how the loss of you broke me, twice, how I’ll do anything not to lose you again, how sorry I am, how much I love you. 

Jason came shuddering, desperately kissing B’s generous mouth, licking his lip, sucking his tongue into his own mouth. “I’ll take door number three.” He said.

*

Jason woke in an unfamiliar bed, then he remembered the events of last night and realized his body still ached a bit from everything that had happened. 

Bruce was beside him still asleep. He had a flight to catch but he didn't want leave without saying anything so he carded his hands through the sleeping man's soft black hair. 

“Heading home?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Jason said, “was this what you wanted?” He asked.

“I’ll see you again won't I?” Bruce wondered.

“Yes.”

“Then that’s all I wanted.” He said and kissed him goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Free and unmerited favor. This is a hodgepodge of canons, there is some conflicting information and muddyness around Roy and Kori’s relationship to Dick which I am attributing to the memory loss and missing time stuff from Rebirth.


End file.
